


Spin The Bottle

by plasma_shipping



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M, Makeouts, Multi, Spin the Bottle, i actually spun an online wheel to choose the order, its sfw i GUESS, then decided it'd be funny if Jay was left out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_shipping/pseuds/plasma_shipping
Summary: they play spin the bottle idk man





	Spin The Bottle

the four were sitting in a circle, and a blush spread over all their faces as they stared at the clear empty soda bottle in the middle of them all.  
"Why are we doing this, again...?" Kai grumbled, wringing his hands nervously.  
"Uh- Someone. We- none of us have like... kissed anyone. Or made out or- And we're all almost 20, and it's kinda lame." Jay cut in hesitantly.

"This is lame," Cole added in, trying to act unmoved by their situation despite refusing to make eye contact.  
"If Jay really thinks this is as important as he says there's no harm in trying. If we don't like it, we can disband and pretend it never happened." Zane's voice was calm, but his face seemed to glow a soft blue.

Kai was huffing in annoyance and flicking the bottle with his hand, watching it spin wildly and catching the other threes attention.  
It slowed to a stop on Kai, the fire elemental laughing.  
"Guess I gotta practice on myself." Kai joked, attempting to seem unbothered by the silence that followed.

But he hesitated again before he reached out. None of the others willing to admit their anticipation and maybe slight eagerness to have it land on them.

It landed on Zane who seemed frozen to the spot as he processed the information.

"Rules," Kai asked, mouth dry as he waited for Jay to repeat the rules he had mentioned to them again.  
"Spin the bottle. Full sixty seconds. No messing with each other." Jay replied slowly. Blue eyes were flicking between Zane and Kai.

Cole had leaned back against the bed, folding his arms silently as Kai crawled forwards slowly.  
Kai watched as Zane swallowed nervously, despite the fact he was sure Zane didn't need to swallow, or breath for that matter.

And yet he felt the cool air brush against his lips as he hovered.  
"Is this ok?" Kai checked gently, Zane nodding slightly in reply.

The feeling of warm lips on cold made them both shiver.  
Kai felt his arms and legs waver slightly, turning to jelly under him as Zane gently cupped his face.  
The red ninja tilted his head, pressing as close to Zane as possible without actually climbing onto his lap.

Zane's hand other hand moved to thread through Kai's hair gently. Any usual complaint about this was coming out as a soft groan under his breath.  
Zane's was reeling to process such simple things such as how soft, and warm Kai's mouth was.

"T... Times up- uh. aha...." Jay's voice broke in, Kai pulling back as if he'd gotten burned and tucked himself back into his side of the circle, Zane slowly lifting a hand to his lips. Looking like he almost missed the contact.

"S- So aha. It's Zane's turn..." The blue ninja mumbled, shifting in his seat.  
Zane was slowly nodding as he reached forwards, spinning the bottle silently.

The bottle landed on Kai again, Kai licking his lips as he looked up at Zane.  
"Maybe we should add a new r-" Jay started, but trailed off when Zane silently closed the gap between him and Kai, Kai letting out a small noise of surprise but melting into the kiss.

Zane had taken a few moments to flick through 'how to kiss' tutorials online in his head and trailed his tongue along Kai's bottom lip.  
A surprised whine was leaving the hot heat, and he grasped at Zane's shirt. Opening his mouth slightly and letting Zane take the lead.

Jesus Christ why hadn't they done this sooner. Tongues and lips were moving against each other and Kai feeling frost start to edge across the nindroids synthetic skin and under his fingers as he went to grasp at the hair at the nape of Zane's skin.

Both their eyes fluttering shut as this time Zane made a noise of surprise that turned into a soft groan as Kai mouthed his way down Zane's neck, melting them with his breath before trailing the droplets with his tongue.

"It's been more than sixty seconds." Coles voice cut in this time, vocals slightly strained before he cleared his throat.  
"Yeah," Jay said softly, breathlessly.  
  
Zane silently crawled back, face glowing a neon blue that matched Kai's bright pink face.  
Kai was moving to fix his hair and wipe at his mouth, setting his presentation and taking a moment to collect himself. His face continues to burn under the silence.

With shaky fingers, Kai spun the bottle again. His eyes downcast as it blurred in his vision.  
His breath was shallow as it slowed to a stop.

On Cole.

Said boy was currently attempting to keep a poker face despite the deep coloring of his face, playing with the cord of his headphones.  
Cole climbed to his knees, slowly moving his way to Kai who met him halfway.

Kai, much more 'warmed up' per se pushing his mouth gently against Coles at first, Although quickly moving to sit in Coles lap as he threaded his hands through Coles' hair and tugged.  
Thrilled with the soft whine Cole made, heart racing at the realization he might not be as straight as he first thought.

Coles' teeth were grazing Kai's bottom lip and biting gently, coaxing the fire elemental to open his mouth and gently lick forwards. Experimenting with the feel of Kai's mouth and tongue and quickly determining he liked the feeling a whole lot.

"Hey guys, have you see-" Lloyd flung open the door, eyes flicking up and seeing the odd scene in front of him.  
Kai straddling Cole, swapping spit as Zane and Jay watched intently.  
Lloyd was immediately backing up, apparent confusion on his face as he broke eye contact with his brothers.

"I'll just. Leave you guys to whatever... this is." He motioned vaguely before shutting the door.

"I think I'm done," Kai breathed, pushing himself back and onto his feet quickly as he fled from the room, Cole left floundering on the floor.  
"It appears the mood may have been ruined," Zane concluded sympathetically.

"But I didn't even get a turn!"


End file.
